deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Black Ops vs Task Force 141
The Black Ops, the CIA's crack team who prevented an apocalyptic biological strike from Cold War-era Russia, vs Task Force 141, a group of soldiers from dozens of continents who will always get the job done, even if it measn eliminating their own traiterous general. WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? VS Our Warriors are armed to the teeth with: voting has ended. Next match will be in spirit of classic creepers vs sick-minded slashers, Expert Assassins vs Killer Commanders. The battle: Ghost, Price, Soap, Roach and Archer are on a capture mission looking for the assassin of president kennedy and his comrades. The assassin is Mason, along with Hudson, Weaver, Woods and Bowman. They come upon a rundown village and are unaware that the Black Ops recieved a tip from one Vladmir Makarov and are lying in wait. As TF141 enters the village, Hudson gives the sign to split up, as does Soap, to their respective groups. Bowman is lying in wait with a Spas, and as Archer enters a hut lugging around an M240, he sees Boman staring the other way. He grunts as he lifts the huge machine gun, and Bowman whips around and sends to sprays from his shotgun, all he has time to do before getting shredded by the huge gun. TF141: 12345 BO: 1234 Archer continues with his machine gun, but eventually stops to take a break as carrying around the M240 has tired him out. He hears a noise, and pulls out a USP. 45, saying "Whoever you are, come out!" He feels something stab into his back, and he cries out and drops the pistol. The last thing he hears is the beeping of an explosive attached to a crossbow bolt, before Hudson takes cover as Archer is blown to kingdom come. TF141: 1234 BO: 1234 In another part of the village, Mason feels wind as a bullet whisks over his head and he grabs a Commando and jumps behind cover. Roach is firing at him with an M4A1, and he takes advantage of Roach not being behind cover to shoot him multiple times in the abdomen. TF141: 123 BO: 1234 Hudson hears someone running towards him in the noise of the explosion, and he takes aim, but it is Weaver with a bullet wound in his arm, claiming he had shot Ghost to death. However, Ghost had never been hit, he was feinting and he sneaks up behind Weaver and stabs him in the back with a Tactical Knife. Using the dying Weaver as a human shield, he pulls out a G18 and pumps Hudson full of lead. TF141: 123 BO: 12 Woods sees Price and sneaks up behind him with a Karambit knife. However, Price had just picked up an M14 EBR and turned around. He tries to snipe Woods, but the American makes the right decision and lunges toward Price. Price tries to club Woods with the butt of the M14, but Woods gets their first and fells the Task Force member via a knife to the throat. TF141: 12 BO: 12 Soap had seen Price fall, and angers burns in his heart for Woods. As the american is leaving, Soap grabs the M14 that Price was using and puts a bullet in between Woods' shoulder blades. TF141: 12 BO: 1 Soap and Ghost regroup and piece together that the only man still alive is the biggest target. They see Mason and shoot at him, but the Black Op runs away from the two. He leaves a piece of semtex behind, and hears an explosion and sees Soap's body barts flying everywhere. TF141: 1 BO: 1 Ghost takes out an MP5K and fires at Mason, but misses, as does Mason with his MAC 11. The firefight moves to a longer range with each warrior taking out their respective machine gun. Becuase of the much smaller mag capacity of the HK21, Mason runs out of ammo and finds the only weapons he has left are a Python and a knife. He tries to flank Ghost, as the Briton runs out of ammo and draws and reloads his G18. Mason empties all six rounds, hitting Ghost only once in the leg but also knocking away his glock. The two warriors take out their knives, and begin to grapple. Ghost gets the upper hand, having the more simplistic weapon, and slashes Mason's stomach. The American cries out and feints death. Ghost turns to leave, but the still very alive Alex Mason crawls to his feet and stabs the karambit knife into the back of Ghost's neck. The TF 141 member struggles for a few moments, then lies still like a fish on a reel. Winner: Black Ops. While the Task Force had greater technology, they didn't quite have the firepower that the Black Ops brought to his fight. Category:Blog posts